


Work in progress

by ForTheLoveOfPain



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfPain/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfPain
Summary: Don't mind this





	Work in progress

Lionheart

(Details to add: Beginning of day, morning practice, congrats of friend about engagement)

The morning began as it always did: a gentle tap at the large, cherry maple doors, and a call from one of the servants to tell him that it was morning. He grumbled something along the lines of the morning needing to start later, and turned on his side, facing away from the door that hid the woman that was trying to take him away from sleep.

The girl that was curled up against his side unwound from her ball and stretched her arms above her head. Unlike the young man, she enjoyed getting up in the morning. Then again, she didn’t have to go to morning combat practice like her brother did. She rolled over onto her stomach and sat up on her knees reaching over to shake the boy awake who took up over half of the large bed.

“Dimi,” She murmured, starting out by shaking his shoulder gently. “Demetri, you know what time it is.” She heard another noise of protest as he rolled onto his stomach to bury his head in the plethora of pillows.

“I am the prince; can I not sleep in if I wish to?” He grumbled to the mass of feathers, his intentions of sleeping longer clear. The younger of the siblings chuckled a little.

“Not today, I am afraid.” She snickered at him, amused, and hopped off the bed, the piece of furniture too tall for her shorter legs. Only after hesitation and sluggish movements did he raise his head.

“As you wish, my queen.” He said sarcastically, but in a light manner. The younger of the siblings simply rolled her eyes then scurried off with one of the servants back to her own room to get dressed and ready for the day.

\--

“Brother!” A flash of long black hair was all he caught in his peripheral vision before a mass rammed into his chest and sent the young adult ungracefully to the floor. It never ceased to amaze him at how such a tiny creature could emanate so much force. Said creature was Demetri’s younger sister who had a bit more excess energy than usually today. He sighed. One of the chefs must have fallen prey to her big chocolate eyes. Not that he had any room to criticize. He had given in to those same brown orbs many times. The same eyes that were now staring at him so intently.

“H-hello there.” He stammered feeling his face redden at her gaze which refused falter. His greeting was met with silence. “Yes?” Again came no reply. What had gotten into her today? Sitting up so she was in his lap he raised a hand and rested it against her cheek. She automatically, and happily, leaned into it. “Tanya, you need to talk. I sadly cannot read your mind.”

“Where were you going?” She suddenly asked in her quiet soprano voice. Could that really be all? He leaned forward and touched foreheads with her, their eyes locked in some sort of intimate stare down. Demetri tilted his head a bit and gave her a sweet kiss.u

“Simply to a military meeting. No need to worry.” He soothed and ran his fingers through her hair.

“Then why do you have your armor on?” She accused and poked his chest which was covered with the shiny, black and silver metal.

“Morning practice. There will be no battles for me today sister for I am yours for the day after this meeting. Which I shall be late to if you keep me any longer. If you wish we could take a pair of horses into the shopping district.” He mused and got to his feet, pulling her up with him.

Tanya was a small girl, four years younger than her twenty three year old brother. She was naturally thin, standing at five foot one, and with waist length, raven hair. Demetri on the other hand was a six foot seven, broad shouldered h7man beast, with a muscular build, and deep red-brown hair that brushed his shoulders.

Tanya wrapped her arms around his waist and peered around his torso to see another one of the soldiers running towards them.

“Someone is here for you…” Tanya murmured, hugging him tighter.

“Prince Demetri! And Princess Tanya!” He called, making the royal pair turn around in time to see him bow deeply.

“You may stand.” The siblings sighed simultaneously. Neither of them ever quite liked being treated so formally. The solder did so and then saluted.

“Sir, there’s something going on outside! The king has ordered you to go out at once.” Demetri’s heart sank along with the small pair of arms that unwound themselves from his waist. He looked between the soldier and the frail looking girl at his side, torn between his love and his duty. The loyalty to his soon to be wife and the loyalty to his people as a prince.

Turning to face Tanya he knelt down and wrapped his arms tightly around her tiny shoulders. “I promise, I will come back to you, but for now, I want you to hide.”

\--

There was an explosion heard in the distance, muffled by the thick stone walls, and then the wooden door of the armory which Tanya was hiding in was thrown open. She looked up from the ball she was curled up into to see her brother already working to throw off the noisy and heavy armor. There was no chance of sneaking away while wearing that. He threw the metal pieces into a corner, the sword that was tied around his waist on the floor next to him along with a shorter knife. The process was boisterous and sounded odd compared to how quiet it had been a minute ago, but she rested a bit easier knowing the sound wouldn’t be able to be heard outside of the one foot thick walls.

Once he had finished stripping off the armor Demetri reattached the dagger to his thigh and Tanya looped the belt to the sheath of his sword around his waist. With a murmured thank you the prince glanced at his sister. She was wearing one of her gowns, and although she did look absolutely stunning in it, it was not going to help her run away.

\--

The sibling pair made their way through one of the tree covered hillsides that the castle had been built in front of, desperately trying to get some distance between them and the empire that had now been set aflame. Demetri could feel the girl’s grip on his shoulders begin to slacken the further away they got, whether it was from relief or wariness he wasn’t sure. 

 

Just as they about reached the top of the hillside, Tanya interrupted his thoughts. 

“Can we stop for a second?” She asked and he obeyed, setting her down from carrying her on his back. He glanced in the same direction she was, the dark, night sky glowing orange with the fire. “They’re all dead... aren’t they...?” 

His hesitation answered her and he saw a few tears fall down her cheek. He wanted to comfort and mourn with her but it was impossible at the moment. He was shifting his weight from foot to foot, very much ready to continue away from here, even though his body was growing weak from illness. He wanted to put as many miles as he could between him and the monsters he had seen slaughtering his army and comrades with ease. 

“I am afraid that is most likely the case…” He murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder. He was already starting to feel lightheaded and warm, but he would put that aside until they were farther away. “And we can mourn for them once we are far from this place. We are not safe here Tanya.

He moved his gaze from the glow of the fire back to her to see she was looking up at him with big brown eyes that were sparkling from the recently shed tears. 

 

The sudden look of fear that crossed her face as she looked over his shoulder made him spin around, ready to defend from whatever had managed to sneak behind him. The flash of pale skin and glowing red eyes froze him where he was though. It wasn’t the same one, but it was definitely one of the monsters that he had seen on the battle field. 

“Demetri, move!” Tanya shouted at him but the creature took his hesitation and grabbed the front of his shirt, tossing him away and into a tree as if he was nothing; which wasn’t an easy feat considering his height and how much he weighed. The pain that racked his body would have made him cry out if it wasn’t for the fact that the wind had been knocked out of him. He gasped for air only to have more pain shoot through his chest and torso. He could tell that multiple ribs were broken and he could feel warmth trickling down the back of his head where it had slammed against the tree.

\--

The young man opened his eyes to the sound of his sister screaming, the shrill sound cutting through the silent night. That… monster had her by the shoulders, his face buried in her neck but that was as much as he could see from his place on the ground. With a burst of adrenaline he jumped to his feet; but even the chemicals that were pumping through his system couldn't rid the pain of a fractured skull, a broken shoulder blade, and several broken ribs. He dropped back down to his hands and knees before even further to his side, which made him groan in pain and wrap his arms around himself. His heart pounded painfully in his chest and he could barely gather air in his lungs to breathe. The warm blood that he could feel slowly soak the back of his head was almost soothing to the pain of the concussion he was sure he had. He opened his eyes to see the monster in human skin drop the younger girl who landed on the ground, seemingly lifeless.

He ignored the creature's gaze that was now on him and stretched his arm out for his sibling who was too far away to even consider being in his reach.

"T-Tanya.." He managed to gasp out, the thought of her dead more painful than any of the wounds he currently bore. "No… Tanya…" He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he gazed at her motionless body. Her usually fair skin was deathly pale. She was dead, there was no way someone could look like that and still be alive.

In his peripheral vision he could see the creature coming towards him, but he could care less. The precious life that had been with him for nineteen out of his twenty three years was gone.

-

 

 

 

Turning  
Getting used to it  
Training with tawny  
Priests  
Separation


End file.
